


Lucid Dream

by Yujachaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa





	

아카아시랑 가족이 돼서 다행이야! 우리 엄마도 엄청 좋아해.  
  
열네 살의 보쿠토 코타로는 그렇게 말하며 아주 즐거운 듯 웃었다. 지금도 여전히 그렇지만 그 멍청해 보일 정도로 밝은 미소로 아카아시의 두 손을 잡고 방방 뛰었다. 자신의 손이 위아래로 열심히 흔들리는 걸 멋쩍게 보던 열세 살의 아카아시 케이지는 감정 표현에 부끄러움이 많아 그만큼의 미소를 되돌려주지는 못했지만 진심을 담아 대답했다. 「저도요. 보쿠토 상이 형이 되어서 기뻐요.」   
  
  
그리고 지금, 열여덟의 아카아시는 여전히 종종 그때와 같이 「진짜 늘 말하지만 아카아시랑 가족이라 너무 든든해!」 하고 웃는 보쿠토에게 열세 살의 자신이 그랬던 것처럼 미미하게나마 웃어줄 수도 그 당시와 같은 답을 해줄 수도 없었다.  
  
가족.  
  
주먹을 꽉 쥔 아카아시의 손등 위로 핏줄이 도드라진다. 그리고 속으로 보쿠토에게 몇 번이고 대답한다. 당신과 ‘가족’으로 묶여있는 게 저주스러워요. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * 

 

 

 

 

 

아카아시 케이지는 최근 들어 매일 같이 꿈을 꾼다. 자각몽이다. 꿈에는 단 한 사람만이 나온다, 매일 밤, 늘 똑같은 내용으로. 꿈은 언제나 바깥의 차 소리도 드문 드문 들릴 만큼 아주 어둡고 조용해진 밤, 아카아시가 방 문을 열고 밖으로 나오는 것으로 시작한다. 그가 방을 빠져나와 찾아가는 곳은 제 형이 있을 옆 방이다. 맨발과 바닥이 맞닿는 발소리만이 캄캄한 2층의 복도를 울린다. 아카아시는 잠겨있지 않은 방 문을 연다. 복도와 방 안을 나누는 문턱을 넘어 그의 형의 보금자리로 완전히 침입한다. 찰칵, 문이 잠긴다. 모든 동작은 아주 여유롭고 느릿하다. 그리고 아카아시는 자신의 형의 침대로 역시 아주 천천히 다가간다. 이불을 머리끝까지 뒤집어쓰고 그 큰 몸을 어떻게든 숨기려는 듯 새우처럼 둥글게 몸을 만 채로, 오들오들 떨고 있는 자신의 형에게로. 

 

보쿠토상. 

 

아카아시가 이름을 부르자 이불이 크게 들썩거린다. 열네 살의 그날 이후로 보쿠토 코타로는 아카아시 코타로라 불리게 되었지만, 아카아시는 부모님이 보지 않는 곳에서는 언제나 그를 ‘보쿠토’라 부른다. 자신과 그는 남이라는 걸 확인시켜 주듯이.

  
그를 덮고 있는 이불을 걷어내려 손을 뻗자 이불을 잡고 있는 그의 손끝이 좀 더 하얗게 질렸다. 살짝 더 힘을 주어 그의 손에서 이불을 빼내고는 옆으로 치운다. 몸을 덮고 있던 게 사라지자 보쿠토는 더욱 몸을 떨며 울었다. 몸을 말고 있어서 그의 두 눈에서 흐르는 눈물이 한쪽으로 뚝뚝 떨어져 시트를 적신다. 아카아시는 비웃는 듯 차가우면서도 쓴웃음을 짓는다.   
  
벌써 우는 거예요? 난 아직 아무 짓도 안 했는데.  
  
그리고 아카아시는 익숙한 듯 그의 위에 올라타 그를 윤간한다. 최근 그의 꿈속에서 늘 그랬던 것처럼.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
으, 흣, 아!  
  
힘없이 흔들리는 보쿠토는 어떻게든 신음을 죽이려고 두 손으로 입을 막았지만 아카아시가 안쪽을 강하게 쳐올릴 때는 그럼에도 어쩔 수 없는지 조금 큰 소리가 손가락 사이로 억눌린 채 새어나왔다. 보쿠토의 손등을 타고 눈물이 계속 흘렀다. 두려움에 벌벌 떨면서도 저항은 없다. 이 꿈을 두 번째 꿀 때였나, 마구 소리를 지르려는 보쿠토의 입을 손으로 틀어막고 「부모님을 깨우고 싶으신 건가요, 보쿠토 상? 그럼 그렇게 하세요. 당신이 사랑하는 어머니의 행복한 결혼 생활을 깨고 싶다면.」 이라고 협박한 게 꽤 소용이 있었다고 아카아시는 생각했다. 사별과 이혼, 사기로 세 번 다 좋지 않게 결혼 생활을 접어야 했던 그녀는 아카아시의 아버지와 만난 이후 서서히 이전의 상처들을 치유받고 있는 중이었고 지금의 생활을 아주 사랑했다. 그녀에겐 절대 깨뜨리고 싶지 않은 단꿈이었다. 그리고 보쿠토는 자신의 어머니를 끔찍히 아꼈다. 보쿠토가 저항하느라 잔뜩 주고 있던 몸의 힘을 늘어뜨리고 아카아시가 흔드는대로 흔들린 건 그 말 이후 오래지 않은 시간이 흘렀을 때였다.  
  
아흑, 아! 아, 아카아시, 그만, 그만해.  
   
무릎 뒤쪽을 잡고 침대로 누르며 그의 다리를 좀 더 벌린 아카아시가 고개를 숙여 보쿠토의 눈물을 핥았다. 서럽게 울며 소리를 낮춰 말하는 보쿠토의 눈물은 뜨거웠다.   
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  


 

주말의 점심 식사는 네 식구가 모두 모여 이루어졌다. 부모님의 여행 계획 대화에 간간이 말을 섞던 아카아시는 절반도 먹지 않은 채 잘 먹었다는 인사와 함께 방으로 올라가려는 보쿠토의 뒷모습을 쳐다보았다. 보쿠토에 대한 부모님의 걱정에 아카아시는 자신이 말해보겠다며 자리에서 일어났다.   
  
  
아카아시는 매일 밤 꿈속에서 찾아가는 보쿠토의 방 문을 연다. 보쿠토는 침대에 힘없이 앉아 있다가 아카아시가 들어온 걸 알고는 화들짝 놀라 안절부절 하지 못 했다. 요새 들어 말수가 줄고 안색이 좋지 않은 보쿠토에게 아카아시는 혹시 어디 아픈 거냐고 상냥하게 물었다. 보쿠토는 갈 곳 잃은 채 방황하던 시선을 들어 조심스럽게 아카아시와 눈을 맞췄다. 열세 살이었던 그 때의 그와 변함없는 것 같아 보이는, 일견 무심해 보이지만 늘 그 안에 다정한 빛을 띠우고 있던 아카아시의 눈은 보쿠토가 조금 안심할 수 있도록 해주었다. 보쿠토가 아카아시에게 입을 열었다. 꽤 많은 용기를 필요로 했다.

 

보쿠토는 아카아시에게 그 일을 당한 처음 며칠은 충격에 정신 차릴 수 없어서 피하기 바빴지만, 낮이 되면 아무 일 없었던 듯 평소처럼 자신을 대하는 아카아시를 보고 고민하지 않을 수 없었다. 밤의 아카아시는 진짜 아카아시가 아닌 것 같다고, 분명 그럴 거라고. 그 아카아시가 맨정신에 자신에게 그런 짓을 할 리가 없다고 보쿠토는 믿기 시작했고 한참 고민하다 그가 몽유병을 앓고 있는 게 아닌가 하는 생각이 들었던 것이다.  
  
아, 아카아시…, 너……, 있지, 네가 밤마다 내 방에 찾아와.  
어…, 제가요?  
으응, ……말할까 말까 엄청 고민했는데, 역시 하는 게 나을 것 같아서……. 너 그, 몽유병인 거 같아! 그래, 몽유병! 나 어디서 들었는데 그때는 자기가 무슨 일 하는 지도 잘 모른다고 그러더라, 그니까 나는, 나는 괜찮, 괜찮아.  
  
아카아시가 자신에게 행했던 일에 대해서는 일절 언급하지 않고, 대수로운 일은 없던 양 밤마다 찾아온다는 식의 말만 전할 생각이었지만 털어놓다 보니 서러움에 코끝이 찡해지고 눈물이 자꾸 차올라서 결국에는 횡설수설 네가 잘못을 저질렀다는 뉘앙스의 말을 해버렸다. 밤의 일 때문에 사실 아카아시가 너무 무서웠지만, 그건 병이니까 그가 죄책감을 갖게 하고 싶지는 않았다. 보쿠토가 팔뚝으로 눈을 벅벅 닦으며 뭐라 변명의 말을 하려는 때였다. 아카아시 쪽이 조금 더 빨랐다.

 

아, 몽유병.

 

그가 약간 웃는다.

  
맞아요. 몽유병이에요. 아주 달콤한 꿈을 꿔요, 매일 밤.  
  
보쿠토는 숨을 멈췄다.  
  
괜찮으시다고 하셨으니, 오늘 밤도 꿈에서 만나줄 거죠? 보쿠토 상.

 

 


End file.
